


Die Kornblume& Водка

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: “他把未来给了你，也给了我。”
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Die Kornblume& Водка

1990年，10月3日。  
路德维希·贝什米特再次踏入东德的领土，已是几十年之后。他展开手上那张被捏得皱巴巴的小纸条，只看了一眼便按着原先的折痕叠回去，揣进胸前的口袋里。事实上，在柏林墙建立后的每一个夜里，他都会闭上眼睛，循着原先的道路，回到东德的土地上去。他想念那里的每一片空气，每一寸泥土，他想念一个人。而如今，当他真正重新踏上拜访那人的路上时，一切都变得陌生。  
路德维希捧着一束蓝色矢车菊在墓碑前站定。  
他从未想过，自己再次见到基尔伯特·贝什米特竟会是以这样的形式，在将近半个世纪之后。人们期待所有的分离都有重聚，而并非每一次重聚都幸福温馨。  
“哥哥，好久不见。”他摘下帽子轻贴于左胸，弯腰将那束矢车菊放在墓前。  
他有很多的话想告诉他，有很多的事情，很多的回忆想要倾诉，然而他终究只是凝视那墓碑，很久很久。  
他缓缓地单膝跪下，像是将自己沉入一潭深水，他伸出手去触碰那墓碑冰凉的表面，和凹凸不平的镌刻的字眼。他的手指依次扫过每一个字母，便有一行字刻在他的心上。他闭上眼睛，像很久很久以前他依偎在哥哥怀里的时候一样，静静地，一声一声地，数着两人的心跳。一致得好像原本就只有一个人。  
路德维希深深地吐出一口气，站起身，转过头的时候刚好看见不远处的男人。那男人还是和以前一样，脖子上裹着圈厚厚的围巾。  
他愣了一秒，试图挤出一句打招呼的话，但未及开口对方便朝他走过来，他便只是礼貌地点点头，对方回以一个温和的微笑。  
他看到对方手里的伏特加。  
伊万·布拉金斯基将那瓶伏特加递到他跟前，稍微偏了偏头。  
路德维希原本想拒绝，但他看了眼墓碑，犹豫几秒，依然接过那瓶酒，仰着脖子灌下一口，却被狠狠地呛了一下。他咳嗽着低下头，眼睛发酸。  
“你和你哥哥一样，不适合喝这种烈酒。”伊万·布拉金斯基从容地说，安慰似的拍了拍对方的背。  
路德维希沉默许久才抬起头，在一片萧瑟中与男人对视。  
“那封信是你寄的。”他的声音远比他想象中的平静，“……哥哥的遗愿？”  
伊万点了点头。  
“你真不该听他的。”路德维希苦笑一下，“在哥哥活着的时候我都没法对他放心，更何况是这种事情。”他抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，抬起手，还是没有将那纸字再次展开在手心，“自我收到这封信起，我每天都生活在真实与谎言编织的网里。我无法判断这上边的墓碑地址是真的或只是一个恶劣的玩笑。其实我心里清楚——但我不愿意相信，因为我没有亲眼见到。”  
“但你并不是到现在才相信。”伊万扬了扬眉毛，“你向来理智。”  
“我明白。”路德维希攥紧了手里的帽子，“但于我而言只有经过确认的猜想才能被称之为事实，否则那永远只是猜想。现在，我接受现实。”  
“你哥哥很爱你。”伊万低头理了理围巾，看着面前男人蓝色的眸子。  
“……我知道你们当时是想要把我们从歧路上引回来，我很感激你们做到了。”路德维希没有再顺着对方的话说下去，他的声音陡然变得冰冷，“但你杀了我哥哥，这也是不争的事实。”  
“我从未否认过这一点。”伊万·布拉金斯基，这个从北方而来的巨人，早已对严寒无所畏惧，“就像我从未想过要杀他。”  
路德维希眨眨眼睛，蓝瞳中浮现出些许的疑惑来。  
“但我必须那么做。”他淡淡地说，在路德维希蕴蓄着或愤怒或压抑或不解的情绪中补全接下来的话。  
“他把未来给了你，也给了我。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基看着墓碑，他想起将近半个世纪前的寒冬，斯大林格勒，东线战局僵持了大半年之后，所有人都在赌博谁能够坚持得更久，而他再次举枪瞄准，有一发子弹正中男人的左胸。  
他依稀记得那蜿蜒于雪地上的殷红，如同他曾经望进基尔伯特·贝什米特的每一眼，都蕴蓄着血色。  
他从小就不喜欢他，但未曾想过真正与他为敌；而如今他想要拯救他，却只能选择让自己的手上沾满对方的血。

“抱歉，我还有事在身，先走一步。”路德维希垂下眼睛，把那瓶伏特加还到伊万手上，他微微低头戴好帽子，湖蓝色的眸子再次扫过对方的双眼，便与对方擦肩而过。  
“不和你哥哥敬一杯吗？”高大的男人在他身后举起酒瓶。  
“不了。”路德维希停下脚步，“太烈的酒会伤到他，你自己留着吧。”  
“但若是和你喝一杯的话……”他往前走了几步，末了又像是想起什么似的补充道，“想必哥哥也不会就这么轻易认输吧。”  
路德维希的话不由得让伊万·布拉金斯基想起第一次邀基尔伯特·贝什米特喝酒时的情景。那家伙听到消息后大大咧咧地就跑来了，一边在桌子旁坐下一边嘲讽他成天离不开伏特加，结果刚喝一口就被呛出眼泪来。但他最后依然高喊着“本大爷可不怕什么伏特加！”硬是咕咚咕咚喝了不知道多少，最后干脆直接仰躺在伊万家的地上，怎么喊也喊不醒。

伊万·布拉金斯基目送路德维希·贝什米特走远，而后他转过身，正对墓碑。那墓碑自筑起以来他已看过无数次，如同每一个寒冬，他的思绪都飘往斯大林格勒，战争重复着，一次又一次僵持，而他无数次地举起枪，最后一次面对那双红瞳。  
伊万·布拉金斯基终于又孤身一人。他朝对面笑笑，仿佛对方正坐在那儿嘲讽他似的，他拿起伏特加，一口气灌下去大半瓶，随后他呼出一口气，将剩下的半瓶洒在那刻有“基尔伯特·贝什米特”之名的墓碑上。  
“永别了，基尔伯特。”  
那一刻，仿若有风雪穿越时空飘落下来，他听到自己扣动扳机的声音。

——END——


End file.
